Good Bye
by Ms.Kelli
Summary: I woke up for the tenth time, this time I couldn't get back to sleep. I get up and went to the bathroom and turned the water and hopped into the shower.
1. The Morning After

**Chapter 1**

**The Morning After**

**Bella's POV**

*Gasp* I woke with a start.

"Edward?"I called into the dark.

He must have gone to hunt. I couldn't help myself, I got up and looked around. There was everything left in place when I fell asleep. Wait a minute Edward was gone. He left sometime yesterday, *sigh*, I curled into a ball and let the pain take over. I sobbed, letting every inch of my body dwell in the memories of him. He left me and I will always love him. I uncurled myself, got up, walked to the washroom and took a shower, not once looking at the clock.

"Charlie can yell at me later" I said to myself.

I started humming my lullaby, it was nothing like _him_ singing it, but it sort of helped. After my shower, I hoped back into bed and attempted to fall back asleep.

**Five Hours Later**

*Edward looked into my eyes, he had that look in his eyes that said, I love you don't forget that. I reached out to touch his face but he slipted through my fingers. I called out his name,

"Edward! Please come back! I love you!" I knew it was hopeless.*

I woke up, this time the sun was up. It was a nice day. The first nice day in a long time.

"Maybe I'll go outside today. Maybe, if I feel like it later."

I closed the curtains and found some clothes to put on today. I walked down the stairs, listening for any sign that Charlie was awake. He was. I heard him trying to make himself something for breakfast.

"Dad? " I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. What day is it today?"

"It's Monday, Bells. You slept the whole weekend."

"Holy crow!! What time is it? Why haven't you left for work yet?"

"I'm more concerned about you. You okay enough to go school?"

"Yeah. If I feel like crap later, I can just drive myself home."

"Okay Bells. Call me if you do come home. Love you."

"Love you too Dad. Don't worry about me too much. He was just a boy. They come and go. First serious boyfriend and all that jazz. Now go before you're late for work."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad."

He walked out the door and I poured myself a bowl of cereal, glancing up at the clock. It was around 6:37am. I have tons of time before school starts, but I can't sit here the whole time. I finshed my cereal and walked out the door, grabbing my jacket just in case, nice weather hardly lasted long around here. I walked over to my truck, got in and startec it up. The noise of the engine startled me. It had always made me jump. I backed out of the driveway, going down a familiar road.

"Why the hell am I going this way?"

I kept going despite the fact I wanted, no needed to turn around. I found the driveway with little diffuculty. Turned in and pulled up to the house, cutting the engine. I got out and walked up to the front door. I opened it, it was unlocked. I heard movement from above me. I walked up the stairs, going towards the room I hoped I wouldn't go near. I knocked on the door and there was a lot of noise of movement for someone who was a vampire. I opened the door hoping that it was friend not enemy.

"Hello? Why are you in here?"

I called out into the room. No one answered me. There was someone in here.

"I heard someone in here. Please I'm not going to hurt you and I hope you won't hurt me. I am just looking for someone who lived here."

"Hello. I have been expecting you...."


	2. Edward's Room

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's Room**

**Bella's POV**

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"The same way you did."

The voice was very familiar. Where had I heard that voice before. It was a mix of Alice's and Rosalie's. Could it have been them?

"Please tell me who you are. I don't like not knowing who you are."

"My name is Jane. Jane Volturi. I came from the city Volterra in Italy. I thought I would take a look at how the Olympic Coven lives."

The Volturi? I have heard of it before. Where, oh where have I heard that name before? Then it hit me. Edward said if anything happened to me he would go to the Volturi to ask them to kill him.

"Are you part of the Volturi?"

"Why yes I am. How would you know this, _human_? Only vampires know about us."

"My boyfriend told me. He was a vampire, and whether he liked the idea or not he was going to change me after my high school graduation. Then the he left."

She pondered what I just said, doubting to believe my lie. I hope my face wouldn't give me away, or she had an ability that didn't work on me, if she had an ability.

"Really? Why did he leave? If he was promising to change you and be with you forever, what would be the point of his departure?"

"Honestly, I have no idea why he left Jane. He said he didn't want to cause me anymore pain. That he didn't love me anymore, but I could see he still loved me more than anyone has ever loved anyone ever."

"Indeed. What is your name _human_? I believe I told you mine."

"It's Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"Well, Miss Swan, has anyone ever told you, you have the most mouthwatering scent?"

"Yes, a few vampires have. I've been told it's somewhat floral."

"Yes it is. You are extremely lucky I have already hunted before I came here waiting for you."

"How would you know I would come here?"

"We have ways at the Volturi."

She took a step closer to me, her nostrals flaring while she inhaled my scent. I took a step back.

"Well, I hate to cut our interesting conversation short, but I must go to school. Get good grades, graduate, and all that."

"It was nice to meet you Bella Swan. I hope we meet again sometime in the near future."

"Yes it will be a pleasant experience to meet with you again. Good-Bye Jane."

"Good-Bye Bella."

I walked out of Edward's room, not getting to be able to do what I wanted. But leaving because Jane scared me. She looked no more than 14, but she was a vampire, you knows how old she really is. I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I got back in my truck and started, ignoring the loud engine. Going as fast as it would let me. Heading towards the school, I didn't want to get a detention. I was already feeling like crap. If anyone mentions _him_ or anyone from his family I might lose it. I pulled into my usual parking spot. Got out and walked to my locker, picking up my books for my first period class. Great Mike was in that class, he's definatly will notice. Oh well I'll have to tell them sooner or later. Maybe they won't notice until lunch.

**Lunch**

"Hey Bella. How was you weekend? Me and Ben went to that new horror film, it was so scary!"

"I slept most of my weekend. Edward (it hurt to say his name) and his family left sometime Friday after school."

I was barely done the sentence and the tears started pouring down my face. Angela was the closest to me, she leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bella! Are you okay? Do you need a girls night?"

"*sniffles* No I'll be fine, I just have to not think about him."

Mike finally clued into the conversation.

"I can think of a way to not think about Cullen."

I didn't really want to but, instead of saving no,

"That's very sweet of you Mike but it's just too soon."

He looked away disappointed. Right there I got an idea. I could go down to La Push after school. Jake wouldn't mind a visit from me. Mind you he may have a heart attack if he sees me. I laughed at the thought, and my friends all gave me a look like I had gone crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"Just figuring out some plans for later. And a funny thought occured."

I ate the rest of my lunch, and went to the class I was looking forward to the least, Biology. But the thought of hanging out with Jake made every bad thought and the darkness go away. He was my personal sun and I haven't seen him yet....


	3. The Night After

**Chapter 3**

**The Night After**

**Edward's POV**

"Good-Bye Bella. I love you."

I watched as they found her and brought her home. I walked away returning to my volvo. I sped away from Forks heading towards the Seattle airport. I'm gettting away from here, I thought. She was better off without me.

*RIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!*

"For someone who doesn't want to be found, you answer your phone fairly fast."

Alice , great.

"Well I.. What would you like?

"I saw Bella with a strange vampire. I think she was part of the Volturi. She went to the house, I don't know why, and this young girl about 13/14 was there in your room. The only reason Bella found her was because she wanted to be found."

"Woah, back up Bella went back to the house? What else did you see Alice??"

"She disappears around 5pm. I'm worried. She has never disapeared like that before. I couldn't see anything."

"Jacob." I cursed under my breath.

"I bet you he had something to do with it. Stupid wolves. He knew we left."

"Hold on bro.. She went to him, not the other way around."

"What??"

"She goes to the boundry line then disapears. She was planning it otherwise I would have never known."

"Oh. Is she going to come back over the line?"

"Yes. Around 11pm. She'll be fine Edward. I just thought you would like to know what was going on."

"I told you not to go looking for her future. I don't want us interferring with her life anymore. We caused enough trouble for her."

"She was trouble before we met her. You know that. Besides I can't help it, I'm so tuned into her already. Please just give me a break. So are you coming back to the house or going out on your own. Wait. I know the answer already. You're breaking Esme's heart. She wants you to come back. Plus she wants you to go back to Bella. 'You belong with her' are her exact words."

"I know. But with the way she attracts trouble, I'm just not going to be able to keep my sanity. I love her but why does she love me? I'm a disgusting monster."

"Edward you know that's not true. She loves you for you. Not the monster part. I'm sure she's told you that she doesn't care. Anyway, I know you will go back to her. You will make the right choice."

"She's better off without me. She doesn't need me. I will make that descion later."

"Whatever. Edward, your need her. She completes you. Anyway I got to go Jazz just got back. See you on the 5th. Bye"

"See you Al. Bye."

I hung up the phone. Alice was right, she always was. I needed Bella and she needed me. But until her or I made that realiziation, she is going to be okay. I have to check on her. I need to see her, watch her talk in her sleep. I couldn't. I promised her I wouldn't ruin her life again by being in it. She would be better off without me... Right? I mean she was strong, she would do it for Charlie. If he needed her she would be there.

**2 Hours Later**

The Pacific ocean, gleamed underneath the sun. It was a good thing the windows were tinted. The flight attendant was extremely nice. Of course she was nice, I looked like a movie star to her. If she only knew. The island was just off the coast of Rio. I was planning on taking Bella here. Well, that would probably not happen now. By the time I go back to Forks, she will be long gone way from there. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, it would have took my breath away if I had any breathe to take away. I chuckled at that thought. It was so silly how comments like that made me smile. Anything that reminded me of her. I changed my train of thought. I wondered what it would be like to track. Not humans but a certain animal species. I doubt I would be any good, but it would be something to distract me.

The plane landed. Finally, I thought. The ride over to Rio was utterly boring. I could have ran faster. Good thing the sun had long been set. Most people would have been weirded it out with the fact of a grown man diving into the water. Island Esme was going to be the perfect getaway for me....


	4. Jake's Surprise

**Chapter 4**

**Jake's Surprise**

**Bella's POV**

I walked up to the front porch of the house. I'm pretty sure they already now I'm here. The sound of my truck gives me away every time. I knocked and suprise, suprise Jake answered.

"Bella. What are you doing here? I'm not ungrateful you showed up. Just, suprised. H-how are you doing?"

"I'm doing better. I need someone to talk to. You are the only one that has an idea on what's going on."

"Well not really. You know that I don't believe all that crap my Dad gives me about our legends. But I get what you're getting at."

I laughed. He never believed his own legends. On the other hand it was better he didn't know. I wrapped my arms around me, trying to hold the broken pieces together. Even though I was taking his advice, moving on and all that, it still hurt.

"That's good. Is there anywhere we can go so Billy can't hear? I just don't want him eavesdropping on us."

He nodded, grabbing my arm and taking me to the shed out back. It looked more like a garage than anything. His car he was working on in there.

"Nice car"

"Thanks. I have that part I needed. I guess telling you to stay away from Ed...him really paid off. For me at least."

He was trying to be sensitive to my feelings. As long he doesn't say the name I'll be fine, but then again he didn't know how bad it was going to get. Neither do I.

"Yeah. I should have probably listened. But I am me, and me is very stubborn."

"Yeah you are." He laughed.

"Can we take it for a drive?"

"If I can drive."

His smile went all the way up to his eyes. Making them seem like they were sparkling.

"Okay. But stay near La Push."

We got into the car and drove away.

**Jacob's POV**

She actually was going to let me drive. Me, barely 15 and she was letting me drive. Then again I probably was better than her driving anyday. Bella was looking out the window away from me, deep in thought.

"What? No disagreements about my taste in music? No talking? I thought that is why you came over."

"Just trying to think about how to say something without breaking promises."

"Why not break them? He sure broke some with you."

"Not to him, to myself."

"Oh."

"He did make me promise things, but I don't think I can keep them."

"What were they? If you want to tell me."

"Well he made me promise that I won't do anything dangerous. But his counter promise is that it would be like he never existed. I still think about him though."

She turned her head away from me, I was sure she was crying.

"Bella, it's okay. He left for a reason right?"

Nothing, meaning strike 1 for Jakey Boy.

"Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just curious. We can change the subject."

I turned my attention back to my house, we were back already. I pulled into the driveway, and turned the car off.

"Bella? Are you going to be okay? I didn't mean to upset you. You know that right?"

She was keeping very quiet. What the hell did he do to her, to make her this upset? If he hurt her in a way worse than leaving, I will find him and kill him. Just the thought of him makes my skin crawl.

"Jake? What are you thinking about? It looks like you're going to break the steering wheel."

"Oh. So now you talk. I was just thinking about how much he hurt you. It was unfair for him to do that to you."

"Don't get mad at him. He loved me and left because he still does, I think."

"Bells, can we change the subject? You don't need to talk about this. It's just turning you into more of a wreck."

"No I need to talk about this. I'd rather get it out in the open then have it bottled up forever."

Great, more stories about the leech. WOAH!!! Where did that come from? I never talk about anyone like that, even _him_.

"He loved me or still does. But it was hard to tell when he left. He was always good at keeping things from me. In the end, though, I usually figured them out. Jake are you listening?"

"He loved you.... Hard to figure out... Good secret keeper. Yeah I'm listening."

"Jake. You don't have to be like that. If you don't want to hear about this, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No, no, Bells. I'm just getting cranky, it's like 5:37 and I'm starving, and I think I'm coming down with something."

"I could go home. Let you eat, and come back when you're feeling better."

"It's okay. You can come and eat with us. Dad won't mind. You can call Charlie to see if he wants to come over too."

She considered it for a moment then her face lit up like a million stars.

"If it's okay with Billy. Of course I'll stay for dinner."

Good. Her mind was far from _him_. What the hell is wrong with me?


	5. Island Esme

**Chapter 5**

**Island Esme**

**Edward's POV**

I made it to the Island in no time. If I took a boat, it would have taken me over an hour to get here. The beauty of the island was extraordinary. The moon was reflecting off the deep blue water and me in a way that would have made Bella gasp and stare. She always thought the better of me. Never a monster like I saw, but a man with a heart and a soul. I walked up onto the beach. The sand was like a velvet carpet under my feet. I went to the little house, to find a change of clothes. I put the fact that my throat was burning to the back of my mind. But the thought of Bella wasn't making it any better. If I go back to her, I don't think I will ever be able to get over her delicious scent.

"I'm making the biggest mistake of my life. Aren't I?"

I waited for a response, but of course I wasn't going to get one. If Alice was here she would agree and try to kick my butt back to Forks. Maybe I should go back sooner then the 5th.

*RIIIIINNNNGGG*

I really need to turn this phone off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward! You really mean coming back sooner then you origanlly planned?"

"Nice to hear from you again Alice. You know better than I do, what I decide."

"*Laughs* Ed, you know what's best for you I just tell you what you already know. Not wanting to change the subject, but you should really hunt before you go back to the mainland."

"Why? Am I going to go on a rampage?"

"Duh! Please don't though, it would be very bad for you. Some Volturi have been in the area recently. If you were caught and the locals started to notice a mass homecide, someone might be there faster than you can get out."

"Alice I won't I was going to hunt before you called."

"Whatever Edward. I'm just as good as you when it comes to catching someone lying."

"Sure you are. Well can you see that I am now?"

I hated when she caught me like that. There was no possible way I was going to the mainland. Okay maybe just a small chance.

"Yes. Please don't make me come get you and drag you back here. I will do it too. You left not wanting to hurt anyone anymore, but you're still hurting people. I saw something, something I didn't want to see about Bella."

"What happened to her? Alice? Will you tell me?"

"She is going back to the house and this time there is more than just one vampire there. But that is all I see. Is it the stupid wolves again?"

"I have to go back and make sure she is okay. If she is hanging out with a new wolf she is in more trouble than she realizes. When does she go back to the house?"

"Next Friday. She takes the day off school."

"Good-bye Alice. I have to get a plane ticket. I'm going back to Forks, but she is not to know. If I find out you've called her, so help me Alice."

"Whatever. You won't hurt me. Bye Edward."

I ran out to the yard, but instead of swimming I took a boat. No one was going to let me on a plane dripping wet, no matter how charming I can be. What the hell was Bella's problem? She promised me she wouldn't do anything dangerous when I left. Maybe she doesn't realize she's in danger. Or maybe she knows and she's not caring. She didn't care what I was when she figured it out. That was a mistake on both our parts. I love her and am doing the best for everyone... right?

**Please review!! I hasn't got any comments on this story! Trying to update ASAP, but stupid dial-up doesn't always work!! Let me know how you like it so far! Don't forget to check out my other story!! (The Boy Who Loved) **


	6. Dinner

**Chapter 6**

**Dinner**

**Bella's POV**

I sat down at the table anxious what or who the dinner conversation might be about. Jake knew not to say anything, Billy on the other hand always thought it was in Charlie's best interest to know what I had been dating, who I love. Maybe now that he was gone Billy will drop it, he WAS overly enthusatic to find out that I was staying for dinner and Charlie was coming over after he finished work.

_"Hello is Chief Swan there?"_

_"This is him."_

_"Hey Dad."_

_"What's wrong Bells? You hardly ever call."_

_"Nothings wrong Dad. I've been over at the Black's all afternoon, and they invited us for dinner. I'm not allowed to call to let you know?"_

_"Sorry Bella, I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions."_

_"Perfectly fine, you can worry a little about me. I have been a little down lately."_

_"Alright Bells, see you in a bit?"_

_"Sure Dad."_

So Charlie did show up after work and I was freaking over what might come up at the dinner table. It was probably for nothing, but I had to worry a little. It was only fair, Billy and Charlie were suscpicous of me when we sat for dinner. Jake was the only one who didn't notice, or he did he was just enjoying his food too much.

"Woah Jake! Slow down before you choke on your food!"

"Sure, sure Bella."

Whether he really heard what I said or not was troubling, he never slowed down one bit. But he never looked like he was choking neither. It still bothered me that Billy didn't say anything. Does this have to do with what Jake said that day on the beach? Maybe he is a descendent of the last real chief. I finished my plate a few minutes after Jake then followed him to the living room.

"Why didn't you slow down? I asked you like 5 times."

"I was fine. I didn't choke did I?"

"What's gotten into you? You were all chipper earlier. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just getting tired. You don't have to go yet. I don't you to leave, I like having you around."

"Thanks Jake. Of course I'll stay. Just listen a little better, 'kay?"

"Sure Bells. I'm sorry and I did hear you. I just eat a bit faster then you that's all."

"Okay, Jake. So, have you always eaten that fast? Or just something that started happening recently?"

"Something that just started, I guess. I dunno, never really paid attention before."

"How tall are you now? You have to be over 6 foot now?"

"6' 5" what's with the questions? You didn't ask these earlier."

"Just curious. I have a right to be curious right?"

"*Laughs* Sure you do Bells. But be careful, remember, curiousity killed the cat.*Snickers*"

"*Giggles* Nice one Jake, purely orginal."

"It comes naturally, of course. Are you going to keep asking questions, or am I going to have to take over?"

"You can ask, I don't have any others... for now."

"Okay. Ummmmm.. Where did you get this funny scar?"

"Next question please."

"I answered your questions, now you have to answer mine."

"Fine... I got it when I went to Pheonix last spring."

"W-w-when you fell?"

"Yeah, when I fell."

The memories of last spring started flooding back. James calling the hotel making me think it was my mother. Making me believe she was in danger, when she was really safe in Florida. Him snapping my leg, biting my hand. Me waking up in the hospital, telling my mom I fell down a flight of stairs, out a window. Jacob, of course only knows the edited verison. Nobody but me, and the Cullens knew the real story. I must have started to cry cause next thing I knew Jake had me cradled into his arms trying to comfort me.

"Jake, put me down, I'm fine."

"You sure? Maybe you should lie down. You don't look so good."

"W-w-what time is it?"

"Almost 11."

"I gotta go home before Charlie thinks you kidnapped me."

"I'll drive you home."

"Then how are you going to get home? And if I do remember clearly you don't have a liscense."

"You sure your okay to drive?"

"Fit as a fiddle, Jake. I'll come back over tomorrow, promise."

"Awesome!! See ya later Bells!"

"Bye Jake."

Jake was acting weird before I left. He'll be better tomorrow, or he'd better. But then again I'd never be able to take down all 6'5" of him. I can always try but I know I will get hurt.

**Review!! Love to know how ya'll feel about the story!!b**


	7. Fever

**Chapter 7**

**Fever**

**Jake's POV**

Wow. Bella was at my house! Her and her _leech _were over and if he ever comes back I'll tear him apart. He's hurt her, I'll hurt him. Wait a second! Why am I thinking like this? I hardly ever do and what he 'really' is, is just a legend. He's not one of the cold ones, is he? Man now I am starting to get a fever.

"Hey Dad? Do we have anything for a fever? I don't feel so well."

"Jake, I got nothing for what you have and there's nothing out there for it."

"So what do I have?"

"You'll see in a few days."

"What does that mean? What's going on?"

"Nothing and you're over-reacting. You'll be fine. I have to go. Council meeting tonight."

"Fine Dad. Have fun. I'm going to bed."

"Night Jake."

What the hell is with my old man? I have a fever and he tells me there's nothing for it, anywhere. This made me really suspicious. Plus there was no meeting tonight, where was he really going? I need to call someone to help me save my sanity. Who would listen? Quil? Embry? Seth? Bella would but she's probably sleeping now. It wouldn't hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Few Minutes Later**

"Hey Bells. Sorry for waking you up."

"No problem, Jake. What's up?"

"Well I have a fever and my Dad said he could give me nothing and there isn't anything for what I have. Then he left for a council meeting, but as far as I know there isn't one tonight. It's really weird and I hate that bloodsucking leech that left you."

"Jake! You never talk like that! You must be sick! I could come over and help. If that's alright with you."

"Won't Charlie be mad?"

"Jake I'm a legal adult. Plus my curfew doesn't really exist now that _he _left. Besides I'm going over to your house, Charlie knows nothing will happen."

"Alright Bella see you soon?"

"Of course Jake! You're not feeling well and no ones there to look after you. Dr. Bella is on the way!! *laughs*"

"Okay Bella. See ya soon."

"'Kay Jake."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Dad? Is it okay if I stay over at Jake's tonight? He's not feeling well and Billy is out at a council meeting. I'll be okay and you know nothings going to happen."

"Sure Bells. Just don't be late for school. Tell Jake I say get better soon."

"Bye Dad. I'll be home tomorrow to make dinner."

"Go have fun, don't catch what Jake has."

I walked out the door to my truck. The noise startled me more than usual. Just worried about Jake that's all. He didn't look 100% when I left earlier and now Billy wasn't doing anything to help him. Then I thought of my theory from when I was at their house. What if Jacob is changing? Will he still be Jake? Of course he would be, he just would be a bit different. But what if he completely changes? Then I would be stuck having to hang out with Mike. UGH! No this is not going to happen to me again! Jake would have to break every rule because I am not going to be left alone again! This was my main agruement to myself the whole way to Jake's.

*Knocks on Door*"Hey Jake! Man you look aweful!"

"I feel aweful. Come on in."

"And Billy totally left you like this?"

"Yeah. He's been really weird lately. Weirder than usual."

"Don't worry Jake, you'll be better soon."

"Thanks Bells, you sure you won't catch it too?"

"Naw, I have my theories."

"Oh really? Let's hear them."

"You already know them, you just don't believe them."

"Hmmm.... Wait... What?!??!?!"

"You were the one to tell me. Last year when I first came to the beach."

"....OH!!! You think I'm a wolf thing? Bella that's utterly absord!"

"Think about Jake, your father is the chief, your grand-father, your great grand-father, and I'm sure it doesn't end there. Either way."

"But Dad never told me about this, he just told the stories everyones told when we are younger."

"Call him and ask him. He'll probably escatic that you figured it out."

"I dunno."

"Jake why else would he rush off to a meeting, when you know for a fact that there isn't one tonight?"

"Fine I'll call him, but I'll prove you wrong."

"Don't tell him I'm here or I told you."

"Why?"

"Just don't. More theories. Later, first call him."

I watched him dial then heard his end of the conversation.

"Hi Dad." Pause. "Well I know why I'm 'sick'." Pause. "You know those stories you told us when we were younger? Well the wolf one. I'm turning into a wolf aren't I?" Loud clapping coming through the phone. Why? "I'm right? That's a first. So how long is this process going to take?" A first for being right? Oh he is so going to hear about that. "A week? Painful too? What else is there?" Pause. "Watch my temper? Are you saying I have an anger issue? That I can't control it? You saying I'm weak?" Woah! He was starting to shake violently, scared what would happen, I mouthed _Stop and Go for a walk_. "Hey Dad I'm gunna go. I'm really tired. Bye Dad."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Do you want anything? An Advil? Water? To go outside?"

"All three would be nice. Thanks I'll go outside. Can you bring the water and Advil out to me?"

"Sure Jake."

He went outside and I found a glass, poured some water and then heard a extermely painful howl coming from outside. I dropped the glass, and ran out of the house.

**AN: Yeah so Review and next chapter will be up soon. Don't know who's POV it's going to be in. Left ya with a bit of a cliff hanger and foreshadow! Love Y'all!!**

**Kelli **


	8. What The Hell?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head... **

**Chapter 8**

**What The Hell?**

**Bella's POV**

"JAKE!!! JAKE WHERE ARE YOU???"

There was no answer, just a whole lot of howling. I followed where it was coming from and instead of Jake, I found a russet coloured wolf. He was panting heavily and there was a pile of shredded clothes and a pair of white shredded Nikes. When I approached, he looked up and growled as if to say leave.

"Jake I'm not going anywhere until you change back."

He didn't like that idea too much because he snarled. But he did move and I heard this popping sound.

"If I wanted to be human I would have changed back without you telling me to."

"Glad to have someone answer me. I was getting annoyed by the rude growling and snarling."

"Whatever Bella. Ummmm... Can you go in the house, up to my room, and grab me some clothes and shoes?"

"Already done. I kinda figured that was what was happening and grabbed them out of the laundry room."

He said nothing but when I handed him the clothes I could have sworn he said "Thanks." He was obviously in a bad mood. I tried to take him out of it.

"You know, now your Dad will probably stop saying, you'll know someday."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Listen, Jake, you are being a bit of an ass. I'm just trying to help."

"I know that. It's just that, I know what's going on and I know what your love really is and it makes my skin crawl, and bad."

"Jake, please don't change again. I have no way of knowing what you are saying. So please stay calm."

"I'll try Bells. It just seems so hard not to think of a way to track _him_ down and kill the bloodsucker."

"That's not really calm. Think of the positive. 1) You've saved me from falling into a deep depression, which is where I was heading. 2)We get to hang like whenever 'cause Charlie adores you for some reason."

"Yeah, if he only knew the truth."

"Can we go back into the house? I'm freezing."

"Sure, but it's too hot in there."

"Not to me. It seems comfortable inside."

Jake said nothing, so instead of arguing, I took his hand and was startled by how hot it was. But I was used to the weird temparture of a body. I assumed it was just a part of the wolf thing. Like being extermely cold was for a vampire. I tried to drag him, but it ended up the other way around. For someone who just had a major change he wasn't feeling or looking weak at all. When he was putting his shirt on I couldn't help but look. His darker skin matched the muscles now hidden underneath his baggy t-shirt. I looked away quickly, hoping that he didn't noticed.

"Why are you so red in the face?"

"No reason. Why does it matter?"

"Cause you look like a little kid who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar."

"Well if you must know, I'm tired and my face goes red when I get tired."

He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. "Really?"

"Yes really. Can we drop the subject? I want to get inside before I freeze to death."

"Surprised you haven't already."

"Not this again! Can't you not talk about him for 5 minutes? I really don't want to talk about this!"

"Well maybe if you never met him, we would never be having this conversation!"

"Is that what you think! If I never met him, I would never be here! I love him and I want to help you through this, but if you're going to be rude and inconsederate, then I'm going home and you can do this by yourself!"

"Bella, I'm sorry. Really I am. I'm just worried that he did something to hurt, worse than leaving you."

"You better mean it! I'm still mad, but I'll stay here because you need someone around to calm you down."

"Thanks Bells. I really am sorry. Please forgive me." And as if he could get anymore sappy, he actually did the puppy dog face! He had some nerve, but instead of getting more mad, I laughed.

"Not fair! You have an advantage over me!" I manged to spit out between the fits of laughter.

"I'll take that as all forgiven? If it's not, I know a way to make you feel better." He said with a wink.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"What are you going to do? Yell at me? You hit me and I'll have to take you to the hospital."

"Whatever, just don't. It won't be very pretty afterwards."

"Bella please? I need to figure something out in my head, but if it's going to mess up your head, then maybe I shouldn't." He really wasn't talking to me anymore. Jake was off in his own little world, contemplating if it would be smart to try and kiss me.

"Earth to Jake! You okay? If you want to, go ahead, I can't do anything to st-."

"Shhh! There's something in the forest behind us."

**AN: Review, Review, Review!!!! Love Ya'll**

**Kelli**


	9. Choices

**me: i own *sigh* nothing :(**

**edward: ahahaha you can own me!**

**me: really?**

**bella: EDWARD!! NOOOOO!**

**me: bella please?**

**emmett: why don't you want to own me? **

**me: i want to own all of you! **

**rosalie: even me? **

**me: yes rose even you!**

**rosalie: but i don't like bella... why would you want me? **

**alice: hey! you forgot about me and jasper! **

**me: no i didn't!**

**edward: ummm yeah you did!**

**me: no! shhhh eddie! **

**edward: don't call me eddie! **

**jasper: don't lie edward you like that nickname**

**bella: ummm shouldn't you be writing? you kinda have to keep the story going you know**

**me: i know but i want to own all of you!**

**jake: did you forget me? i've been here the whole time!**

**me: no i didn't forget you jake! you are my favourite... don't tell the others!**

**others: we heard you!**

**me: Anyway... I own no one.. yet.. i'm looking at you stephenie meyer!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Choices**

**Jake's POV**

There was definatly something behind us. And _it _reeked! I knew exactly who it was at once, but I wasn't going to tell Bella. But I couldn't kill _him_, after I just almost admitted I love her. I heard a growl behind me.. whoops apparantly the _leech _can hear me. What do I do? If I take her out of here, he'll follow. And if we all stay, there will be a fight. Shit! I have no idea what to do!

"You just broke the treaty bloodsucker. I have a right to start the fight right here."

"You wouldn't though. Not with Bella right here, you wouldn't."

"Edward! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back? Where exactly are you anyway? Wait a minute... I thought the Cullens aren't allowed on Quiluete land."

"They're not. And if he doesn't go now I will rip his head off."

"Silly pup. You never will hurt me in front of her."

Man this guy was really bugging me. I know I would never hurt him infront of Bella, but if she left...

"Bella go back to the house."

"Bella do no such thing, I wanted to see you."

"I can speak for myself! No one is going anywhere! I want to talk to both of you."

"Bells! He can't stay here."

"Fine! We'll go to the halfway point! Sheesh Jake! Stop being such a baby!"

"I'm acting quite mature, considering my natural enemy is within my reach."

**Bella's POV**

What the hell was Edward doing here? Didn't he just say he never wanted to see me again? I was so confused. HE was confusing me!

"Please guys? I want to talk this out. Violence isn't okay when I'm around and Jake stop shaking, it'll be okay"

"Easy for you too say. Can I go? Please just while you talk to _him_?"

"No! Both of you are staying with me and we are all talking!"

"Bella love, I think the _pup_ is right. You should talk to us one at a time."

"Why? I want us all to talk together. Things will get worked out better."

Why were the boy being so immature? This could easily be solved.

"Bella, love. I trust your judgment but, do you honestly think that this will work?"

"Yes Edward. I think this will work."

"Bells, I have to go home. This is stupid, I have no chance with him around."

"Who said I was staying? Bella I can't, don't look like that please, it's so much easier this way. I'll be leaving before the sun rises."

"Why come back then? You've broken your promise to me."

"I know Bella, but you've already broken yours without realizing it. You made friends with a werewolf, that's as reckless as if you were still with me."

"I should rip your head off for even thinking that. She didn't know. Hell, I didn't even know until a half an hour ago."

"Grow up, she'll forget later."

"Edward, leave me alone! If your going to go again, I don't want anything to do with you. Jake can look after me. I'll be fine."

I ran. I knew they could catch up in a heartbeat, but I didn't care. I had to get away from them. Edward would leave again and Jake would have to stay away from me. I'm too fragile, too human. My nightmares were coming true, everyone being something stronger, less breakable than me.

"Bells, let me take you back up to the house. You look like you're going to pass out on me."

"Listen Jake, I need to go home to my own bed. You two can figure out whatever you have to. Oh, and Edward? You broke your promise, I'm breaking mine. Good night boys, I'm going home... Maybe."

"Isabella Marie Swan! Stop! You're going to trip." No sooner had Jake's voice reached my ears, I tripped over my own two feet.

"Dammit Jake! I wasn't going to trip until you jinxed me! Leave me alone both of you... I don't want to talk to either of you if you're going to be so immature and fight over me."

"Bella... "

"Don't 'Bella' me! You tell me you love me then you leave? What kind of games are you playing Cullen? I'll love you forever, but when you're not here, I will end up moving on."

I wasn't hearing anymore. We weren't far from Jacob's house. I walked the rest of the way got into my beat up old truck and drove home. Leaving them at the edge of the forest with a look of anger and hurt on both their faces. I couldn't take Edward's games any longer, and if Jake wanted me, well I'll give it a try. Edward can go back to wherever he was and not bother me again. Like I really wanted that, but he's better off without me and I'm better off without him. I could hear them yelling after me. They would just have to give me time to think.

"**BELLA!!!** **COME BACK! WE HAVE TO TALK TO YOU**!"

That was all I heard before the ground was just inches below my face.

**AN: So it's been awhile since I've updated last, but I should have chapter 10 up soon... Thank you guys who are following the story.. BUT until I get 5 reviews, chapter 10 will be written, but it won't be uploaded.. Sorry to anyone who wants it right away **

**Kelli Clayfield **


	10. Thoughts

God damn it! I fell. I could hear them starting to walk over to me…

"Jake! You freaking jinxed me! I don't want any of you to talk to me the rest of the night! Edward, if you are gone by morning, well then good bye."

I just ran into the house, leaving them outside, by themselves. OHMYGOD! What did I just do? They'll kill each other! No, Bella, you have to leave them be. You have to choose which one. You have to think, they have to figure it out for themselves. Leave them be for tonight.

**Edward's POV**

She fell! I have to go over and make sure she's okay. No. Jacob is near by; I have to deal with him first. But I can feel myself walking over to her.

"Jake! You freaking jinxed me! I don't want any of you to talk to me the rest of the night! Edward, if you are gone by morning, well then good bye."

Ouch. So she does want to forget about me. Well I do deserve it. I hurt her in so many ways, now coming back just to check up on her was a mistake. She was okay, and she was going to be okay. I only came back for my own selfish reasons. She is done with me, but I want her. Everything about her is what I want.

***Is Bella okay? What is **_**he**_** doing back? He left her, now he's coming back and hurting her more, I should rip his head off.* **

"Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself? If you really want to rip my head off, go ahead, but Bella wouldn't appreciate it very much. She'd probably never talk to you again."

"What ever. With you around, I KNOW she won't talk to me again. She falls all over your lies and hurts every time she thinks of you. Today, I kept bringing you up and she pushed it away. I could see the hurt it caused her even when she doesn't want to think about it. She wants to move on, I can also see that when she's around me. So if you're done here, I have a girl that needs some comforting."

"She won't talk to anyone tonight. You think you know her, but you don't. You have absolutely no idea who she is. How she thinks. What she wants. You don't know her."

"Whatever leech. Just leave, you know you can't be with her, without hurting her."

"You're just a kid. You think you can get Bella, well you're wrong! I'll leave, but she won't want you fully, she'll just be settling for the next best thing. She'll always think of me. Bella won't be truly happy with you."

With that I had to walk away. Jacob was starting to get on my nerves, the thoughts of Bella were completely inappropriate and rather mature for someone his age. It disgusted me. Plus his smell, god! He smelled soo bad! If I could vomit, I would.

**Jacob's POV**

Wow. He wants her still? No, I don't believe what he said about her just settling for me. She wants me, she came to me when she was upset. I'll go talk to her. I have to talk to her, I love her.

*Knocking on the door* "Bella. Please come to the door? It's just me, Jake."

"What part of leave me alone for now, don't you understand?"

"Bella, please? He's gone, and I need to talk to you. Please?"

**SOOOO I know I haven't written anything new in a looooooong time. I just haven't had the time. Hope you like this chapter. I should have a new up by next week. I'm really sorry about taking forever to write this! **

**Love always,**

**Ms. Kelli 3 **


	11. Alone

"Come on Bella. Let me in please? I really just want to talk to you. Bella, please?"

She is just too stubborn. Why won't she open the door? Earlier today she was practically breaking down MY door. What has he done to her that made her feel like this, just by seeing him? I should go and kick his ass. No. Focus Jake. Bella needs you. She is hurting so bad right now. God, I hate seeing her like this. Well, knowing she feels like dying, can't really see hear. But I can hear her. She hasn't stopped crying since she went into her house.

"Bells? If you don't open the door soon, I'll break it down. I'm serious Bella, hearing you crying and not being able to comfort you, is making me anxious."

There was a movement inside and finally the door opens.

"Well hello there. Nice of you to open the door."

"Jake, I'm obviously not in the mood. Say what you have to say then go away."

"OK. *SIGH* Bella Swan, you are my everything. I love having you around, with us it's as easy as breathing. He's not going to change his mind. And if he comes back, him and I would go at each other, and won't stop until one of us are dead… Er… No longer around. I can't stand this. We've known each other since we were kids. Bella, please believe me. Please?"

"Just leave me alone Jacob. I said I wasn't in the mood, for either of you, because I know he can hear me. Go home, Jake. I'll let everyone know what I decide, when I decide it."

The door closes and I can hear her run back upstairs.

"You do know she's not going to forgive either of us. Especially me. Don't ask what for, I can see you still want to try and rip my head off. Go ahead, my existence means nothing anymore. Just make it quick."

"Now is not the time, or the place. We'll let Bella make her decision, then I'll make mine. So until tomorrow, truce."

**Bella's POV**

For crying out loud! When will either of them learn to let me be? I told them I had to do some thinking, and what does Jake do? He walks right up to my door and demands to be let in and talk to me. But seeing Edward again, brings back everything in one big giant wave. He said he wasn't staying, does he mean that? Or now that Jacob's pushing into his territory (so to speak) will it trigger a male dominance thing? If I choose Jake, I'll know he will stay, won't he? But with Edward there is history and I love him with my whole being. Then again, Jake is like a little brother to me. This is so hard, and right now I feel so alone. I wish there was a way I could just know, which would be right for me.

**AN: So it's been about six months since I've last written anything. But school has been taking a toll. I promise to try and update a little more often now that school is out. **

**Love always,**

**Ms. Kelli **


End file.
